


Antagonista

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es raro no saber que siente una persona. Light-kun se pregunta el por qué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antagonista

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El anime es de MadHouse.

Llevas horas frente al computador, no has dormido casi nada. Te la pasas leyendo y comparando documentos que te lleven a descubrir quién es Kira, aquel inmundo asesino. Ya te preguntaste mentalmente si tú alguna vez fuiste Kira, como la hipótesis de Ryuzaki decía. Y no llegas a nada claro.

Pero quién no se va a acordar si mató a alguien, eso es ilógico. Un suspiro sale de tu boca, cierras los ojos pesadamente. Empiezas a sentir los efectos del cansancio. Pero tú sabes que no puedes parar, Kira sigue ahí, libre. No puedes permitir eso. No. Eres el hijo del jefe de la policía, todos esperan mucho de ti. Esperan que seas un gran policía, nadie lo duda. Tienes un gran sentido de la justicia, como tu padre.

Pero, en estas horas ni siquiera has pensado en Kira, ni en la justicia. Sólo una cosa te tiene distraído, algo sin importancia. Te lo preguntas cada día desde que conviven las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana. Algo de lo más vano, sin sentido.

¿Recuerdas? Desde que tienes memoria, tú has podido describir a las personas cercanas a ti. Nunca fue un problema. Los analizabas en todo; su físico, sus personalidades, sus reacciones ante la sociedad, en fin, hacías un " _chequeo de rayos x_ ". Es como si las personas fueran totalmente transparentes, todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos reflejados en ellos.

Sin embargo, una sola persona no puede ser analizada, todo lo que siente lo mantiene retenido. Es un libro cerrado que jamás ha sido leído, que la humanidad no ha tenido la dicha, -o la desgracia-, de conocerlo.

Ahora que lo analizas, si es de importancia. Es la única persona que no conoces del todo, no sabes su nombre, edad, ni nada por el estilo. Por el bien de la investigación y de su vida nunca te lo dirá, eres su principal sospechoso, pensar que te lo revelará es absurdo.

La cadena se mueve, pero no abres los ojos. Sabes que es él, pero en este momento no te interesa para que te llama.

-Light-kun, ¿te sucede algo?- Te mira con esa expresión infantil, que tanto te molesta. Lleva su pulgar derecho a sus labios y con la mano izquierda sostiene una pequeña galleta en forma de panda, y sentado en esa extraña forma, característica de él.

Ladeas la cabeza hacia donde está él, abres los ojos lentamente y miras detenidamente sus grandes y ojerosos ojos oscuros. No transmiten nada, algo raro en una persona, pero no raro en él. En Ryuzaki.

-No, Ryuzaki, sólo estoy un poco cansado. No pasa nada.- Regresas tu vista al monitor.

Sigues pensando en el por qué no puedes ver a través de él. Puedes anticipar sus movimientos, lo que él dirá, por eso son los más inteligentes, son parecidos, pero lo que no puedes saber es lo que siente.

Y eso es lo que te tiene tan distraído, pero no descansarás hasta lograr tu nuevo objetivo: poder ver a través de Ryuzaki, no el detective, sino la persona que tanto oculta tras esa máscara de indiferencia y soledad.

-Está bien, Light-kun.- Y los dos reanudan su trabajo, en silencio.


End file.
